


Спокойной ночи, доктор Чилтон

by Teado



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фредерик Чилтон просто пытается вести себя как обычно, а Ганнибал Лектер всего лишь хочет пожелать ему спокойной ночи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойной ночи, доктор Чилтон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodnight, Dr Chilton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429945) by [Sugarmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmouse/pseuds/Sugarmouse). 



— Я рад, что вы смогли прийти.

Раздавшийся голос заставляет Фредерика подпрыгнуть — действительно подпрыгнуть — и вспомнить о том избитом клише с шевелящимися от страха волосами.

— Ганнибал! — восклицает он, растягивая губы в самой широкой улыбке, на какую только способен. — Замечательный прием.

Фредерик взмахивает рукой, держа двумя пальцами канапе, словно бы демонстрируя, насколько он наслаждается происходящим.

— Будет вкуснее, если вы попробуете, Фредерик, — предлагает Ганнибал, и Фредерику видится хищный блеск в его глазах, будто Ганнибал уже размышляет над тем, какие соусы лучше подойдут к разным частям тела Фредерика. Перед ним стоит убийца-каннибал, и неизвестно, что он станет делать, если поймет, что Фредерик все знает.

— Это просто… произведение искусства, — говорит он, разглядывая маленькую птичью ногу. Или по крайней мере Фредерик думает, что это именно птичья нога. — У меня был пл… плотный ланч. — С каких пор он начал заикаться? — Но это так восхитительно выглядит, что я попробую в любом случае, — продолжает говорить Фредерик, не слушая собственный разум, советующий ему заткнуться. Он уверен, что будет следующим, если продолжит так себя вести, и почему бы нет? Фредерик, наверное, выглядит вкусно на взгляд каннибала.

Он уже собирается пересилить себя и запихнуть это нечто-из-птичьей-ноги в рот, но Ганнибал смеется:

— Мы с вами слишком давно не встречались если того не требовали наши профессиональные интересы.

Фредерик только успевает облегченно вздохнуть, когда Ганнибал хлопает его по спине, заставляя закашляться, и это чертовски далеко от того, чтобы выглядеть нормальным. Ему кажется, все присутствующие смотрят на них, но, по крайней мере, Ганнибал отвлекается, и Фредерик пользуется этим, чтобы положить птичью ногу на стоящую неподалеку тарелку.

Он начинает осторожно отходить, когда Ганнибал поворачивается, снова обращая внимание на Фредерика:

— Мне нужно уделить внимание остальным гостям, но я надеюсь, что мы сможем поговорить позже.

Улыбка Фредерика на мгновение меркнет, и он с маниакальным упорством пытается растянуть губы еще шире:

— О, Ганнибал, конечно. А я пока просто… — Фредерик оглядывается на разнообразные, причудливо сервированные блюда, — попытаюсь попробовать все эти замечательные угощения.

Фредерику хочется пнуть себя за практически данное обещание попробовать канапе из человеческого мяса и смиренно дождаться, пока Ганнибал решит, как убьет и сервирует его самого.

Он со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Возможно, если Фредерик сможет продержаться и не вызвать подозрения, Ганнибал посчитает, что он не представляет опасности и оставит его в живых.

— — —

Вечер близится к концу, и гости начинают расходиться. Фредерик медленно продвигается к дверному проему, ведущему в прихожую, собираясь схватить свое пальто и сбежать из этого дома. Он старается делать это как можно осторожнее, чтобы Ганнибал ничего не заметил. Но Ганнибал продолжает бросать взгляды на Фредерика, махать ему рукой или, что хуже всего, подмигивать.

Раньше Фредерик никогда не замечал, чтобы Ганнибал так настойчиво привлекал чье-то внимание, и теперь не уверен, хороший ли это знак в случае, если один коллега подозревает другого в каннибализме.

Дюйм за дюймом Фредерик продвигается к дверному проему и замирает каждый раз, когда ловит взгляд Ганнибала, успевая принять расслабленную позу, показывающую, насколько он счастлив быть на этом приеме. Фредерик даже позволяет себе надеяться, что все в порядке, и он сможет выбраться отсюда живым. В конце концов, будет слишком трагично умереть после всего, через что он пережил.

Фредерик проходит в дверной проем и оказывается вне поля зрения Ганнибала, буквально заставляя себя продолжать двигаться спокойным размеренным шагом. Если Ганнибал увидит его поспешное бегство, это будет равносильно собственноручно нарисованной на спине мишени, что не входит в число желаний Фредерика. Он просит свое пальто и начинает надевать его, стоя в прихожей, когда на плечо ложится ладонь.

Фредерик поворачивается вполоборота, и его сердце почти выпрыгивает из груди, когда он оказывается лицом к лицу с Ганнибалом. От неожиданности у него вырывается испуганный вскрик, который Фредерик пытается замаскировать восклицанием:

— Ганнибал!

— Собираетесь уехать, не попрощавшись?

— О, конечно, нет! — отвечает Фредерик, улыбаясь так широко, что сводит скулы, и пытается попасть рукой во второй рукав пальто. — Мне просто стало немного холодно. Я замечательно провел время и, правда, не прочь бы остаться хоть на всю ночь, но да… мне… мне действительно пора идти.

— Вы можете оставаться столько, сколько захотите, Фредерик. И даже на всю ночь, если таково ваше желание, — Ганнибал снова улыбается и смотрит ему в глаза. И все вокруг исчезает. Вот дерьмо, это что, было предложение? Фредерик не уверен, ему кажется, что во всем виноваты роящиеся в его голове мысли об убийствах и каннибализме, и в этот момент Ганнибал опять подмигивает ему.

Голос Фредерика срывается, когда он умудряется ляпнуть:

— Какое заманчивое предложение! — он улыбается под ожидающим взглядом Ганнибала, судорожно пытаясь найти ответ. Одна его часть говорит, что нужно бежать, а вторая убеждает остаться и использовать последнюю возможность, чтобы позволить Ганнибалу думать о Фредерике как о союзнике. — Мне бы очень не хотелось… эм… разочаровывать вас… — продолжает Фредерик, удивляясь, что же, черт возьми, он творит, — но у меня назначено несколько встреч на утро.

Ганнибал обнимает его за плечи. Фредерик еще несколько мгновений пытается все-таки засунуть руку в рукав, но, наконец, сдается и затихает, признавая собственное поражение.

— Как бы то ни было, вы не разочаровали меня, — говорит Ганнибал с мягкими и в то же время опасными нотками в голосе, наклоняясь к уху Фредерика. — Вы ведь не разочаруете хозяина сегодняшнего вечера, правда? — он почти шепчет, и в этой тишине нервный смешок Фредерика звучит необычайно громко.

— Ганнибал, это слишком.

— Да? — Ганнибал окончательно разворачивает его к себе и смотрит прямо в глаза, и Фредерик думает, что еще никогда ему не было настолько неловко. — Это слишком? — приглушенно спрашивает Ганнибал. Фредерик собирается спросить «Что слишком?», но не успевает, Ганнибал притягивает его ближе и целует.

Фредерик замирает на месте, ему хочется оттолкнуть Ганнибала, но он помнит, что перед ним, черт возьми, каннибал, и Фредерику совсем не хочется сделать что-то, что может ему не понравиться. Должен ли он отшутиться? Поцеловать в ответ? Фредерик не знает, как поступить, пока не осознает, что Ганнибал закрыл глаза. А разве не так ведут себя, когда кого-то целуют? Фредерик тоже закрывает глаза, и оказывается, что все не настолько плохо. Ганнибал довольно хорошо целуется, его язык скользит по губам Фредерика — и тот решает, что самым лучшим выходом будет просто позволить Ганнибалу вести.  
Что Фредерик и делает.

Он не знает, сколько они уже целуются, но чувствует, как Ганнибал опускает руки ниже. К счастью, сзади раздается покашливание, и Ганнибал отвлекается, позволяя Фредерику вздохнуть.

— Эм, Ганнибал? — Алана стоит неподалеку, глядя на них в замешательстве. Фредерик поправляет галстук и только после этого замечает, что его пальто все еще висит на одном плече.

— Отличный вечер, Ганнибал, — Фредерик успевает выйти из дома, прежде чем на него снова обратят внимание. Сердце бешено колотится, ему трудно дышать, и эта чертова рука все никак не хочет попадать в дурацкий рукав.

— Что это было? — краем уха он еще успевает услышать вопрос Аланы, затем звучит приглушенный ответ Ганнибала, входная дверь окончательно закрывается, и Фредерик в одиночестве идет искать свою машину, чтобы поехать домой.

Кто знал, что Ганнибал заинтересован в подобном? И кто знал, что он настолько хорошо целуется? И даже если Ганнибал все-таки на самом деле тот самый убийца-каннибал, то он все равно чертовски хорошо целуется.

И какая-то маленькая сумасшедшая часть Фредерика все-таки жалеет, что он не остался.


End file.
